DialogueExportArturoRodriguez.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportArturoRodriguez.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE showing your wares 02 A1a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? У меня все товары сделаны вручную... ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B90 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B96 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B96_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:53 1403016835 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B96_1 00135B96_1 N showing your wares 02 A2a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Лучший выбор для самообороны. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B90 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B97 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B97_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:55 1403016916 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B97_1 00135B97_1 N showing your wares 02 A3a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Не забудь запастись патронами. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B90 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B98 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B98_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:56 1403016969 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B98_1 00135B98_1 N showing your wares 02 A4a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? У меня найдется товар для каждого. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B90 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B99 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B99_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:56 1403017011 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B99_1 00135B99_1 N showing your wares 02 A5a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Не стесняйся, можешь их брать и осматривать. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B90 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B9A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B9A_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:57 1403017036 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B9A_1 00135B9A_1 N 02 B1a Player Default: Не интересно. Ладно. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8F 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B9B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B9B_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:57 1403017064 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B9B_1 00135B9B_1 N 02 B2a Player Default: Не интересно. Тогда в следующий раз. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8F 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B9C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B9C_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:57 1403017074 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B9C_1 00135B9C_1 N 02 B3a Player Default: Не интересно. Ну, если что, заходи. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8F 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B9D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B9D_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:58 1403017084 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B9D_1 00135B9D_1 N 02 B4a Player Default: Не интересно. Конечно, я не хочу на тебя давить. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8F 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B9E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B9E_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:58 1403017108 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B9E_1 00135B9E_1 N 02 B5a Player Default: Не интересно. Возвращайся, когда надумаешь. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8F 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B9F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B9F_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:58 1403017123 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B9F_1 00135B9F_1 N 02 X1a Player Default: Я подумаю. Спешить некуда. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8E 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B91 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B91_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:58 1403017132 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B91_1 00135B91_1 N 02 X2a Player Default: Я подумаю. Конечно. Просто дай знать. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8E 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B92 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B92_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:59 1403017146 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B92_1 00135B92_1 N 02 X3a Player Default: Я подумаю. Не проблема. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8E 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B93 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B93_1.xwm 06/17/2014 21:59 1403017169 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B93_1 00135B93_1 N 02 X4a Player Default: Я подумаю. Если буду нужен, просто скажи. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8E 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B94 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B94_1.xwm 06/17/2014 22:00 1403017246 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B94_1 00135B94_1 N 02 X5a Player Default: Я подумаю. Я тебя не тороплю. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00135B8E 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00135B95 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00135B95_1.xwm 06/17/2014 22:01 1403017278 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00135B95_1 00135B95_1 N Concerned 03 A1a Player Default: Спасибо, Артуро. Ага, удачи тебе. Надеюсь, ты найдешь своего сына. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0008BA2E 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BA90 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BA90_1.xwm 12/22/2014 23:04 1419264269 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BA90_1 0008BA90_1 N Irritated 03 B1a Player Default: Если кому-то не нравится, что я туда я иду, - это их проблемы. Ну, я просто хотел предупредить. Нельзя же ссориться с соседями, да? ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0008BA2C 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BA70 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BA70_1.xwm 12/22/2014 23:16 1419264999 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BA70_1 0008BA70_1 N 03 B1b Ладно, надеюсь, ты найдешь своего сына. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0008BA2C 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BA70 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BA70_2.xwm 12/22/2014 23:16 1419265016 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BA70_2 0008BA70_2 N slightly annoyed / Irritated 03 X1a Player Default: Только не это! Сплетни - моя слабость. Слушай, я не хочу ссориться с соседями, понимаешь? ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0008BA2B 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAF7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BAF7_1.xwm 12/22/2014 23:06 1419264410 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BAF7_1 0008BAF7_1 N 03 X1b Ладно, надеюсь, ты найдешь своего сына. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0008BA2B 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAF7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BAF7_2.xwm 12/22/2014 23:06 1419264419 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BAF7_2 0008BAF7_2 N Nervous 03 Y1a Player Default: А чем людям не угодил частный детектив? Ну, по мне, Валентайн - хороший парень. Он не одну жизнь спас. Но многие думают, что он может как-то привлечь внимание Института. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Спасибо, Артуро. DialogueDiamondCity 0008BA2A 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BABF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BABF_1.xwm 12/23/2014 02:20 1419276018 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BABF_1 0008BABF_1 N player asks about finding a missing child, you're suddenly very nervous, afraid the Institute is listening in / Nervous 00 A1a Эм. Слушай. Не в моих правилах перечить клиентам, но в газетах только и пишут, что про Институт... ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00086534 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008657A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008657A_1.xwm 12/22/2014 23:24 1419265481 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008657A_1 0008657A_1 N Nervous 00 A1b Я не хочу влезать в чужие разборки, понимаешь? ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Артуро, верно? Я просто хочу кое-что спросить, только и всего. DialogueDiamondCity 00086534 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008657A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008657A_2.xwm 12/22/2014 21:56 1419260210 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008657A_2 0008657A_2 N persuaded to help, feel guilty about not helping before / Nervous 01 A1a Player Default: Артуро, верно? Я просто хочу кое-что спросить, только и всего. *вздыхает* Ладно... Я знаю кое-кого, кто может тебе помочь. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo ArturoAlias: За рынком есть небольшой переулок, там находится офис детективного агентства Валентайна. Знак большой, не пропустишь. DialogueDiamondCity 0008652D 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00086573 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00086573_1.xwm 12/22/2014 22:32 1419262347 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00086573_1 00086573_1 N still a bit nervous / Nervous 01 B1a Player Default: Хорошо. Спрошу у кого-нибудь еще. Прости еще раз, пожалуйста. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo ArturoAlias: За рынком есть небольшой переулок, там находится офис детективного агентства Валентайна. Знак большой, не пропустишь. DialogueDiamondCity 0008652B 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008656B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008656B_1.xwm 12/18/2014 22:05 1418915112 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008656B_1 0008656B_1 N feeling guilty about not helping, changing your mind, but still nervous talking about it / Depressed 01 X1a Player Default: А если я оставлю щедрые чаевые? Да брось, убери деньги. Я... я тебе и так помогу. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo ArturoAlias: За рынком есть небольшой переулок, там находится офис детективного агентства Валентайна. Знак большой, не пропустишь. DialogueDiamondCity 0008652A 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000865A7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\000865A7_1.xwm 12/18/2014 22:06 1418915184 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__000865A7_1 000865A7_1 N Nervous 01 Y1a Player Default: Что это за Институт, о котором все говорят? А ты не знаешь? Там делают синтов. Это такие машины, которые выглядят в точности как люди. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00086529 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008657F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008657F_1.xwm 12/22/2014 22:32 1419262379 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008657F_1 0008657F_1 N Nervous 01 Y1b Говорят, что если ты потеряешь бдительность, то тебя... заменят. Двойником-синтом. Или что Институт подошлет кого-нибудь, кого ты считаешь человеком, чтобы убить тебя. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00086529 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008657F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008657F_2.xwm 12/23/2014 06:10 1419289807 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008657F_2 0008657F_2 N Nervous 01 Y1c Понимаешь? Я не могу рисковать и совать свой нос в чужие дела. Вдруг меня заметит Институт? ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Артуро, верно? Я просто хочу кое-что спросить, только и всего. DialogueDiamondCity 00086529 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008657F 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008657F_3.xwm 12/22/2014 22:38 1419262695 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008657F_3 0008657F_3 N Nervous 01 Y2a Player Default: Что это за Институт, о котором все говорят? Как я сказал, это машины, которые похожи на людей. Некоторые - до такой степени, что их вообще никак не отличить. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00086529 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAC7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BAC7_1.xwm 12/23/2014 06:10 1419289817 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BAC7_1 0008BAC7_1 N Nervous 01 Y2b А те из них, что не очень похожи на людей, бродят по Содружеству и уничтожают целые города. Потом ходят по руинам и собирают остатки бог знает зачем. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00086529 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAC7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BAC7_2.xwm 12/22/2014 22:46 1419263161 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BAC7_2 0008BAC7_2 N Nervous 01 Y2c Говорят, недавно они напали на Юниверсити-пойнт, и там не осталось никого, кроме синтов. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Артуро, верно? Я просто хочу кое-что спросить, только и всего. DialogueDiamondCity 00086529 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0008BAC7 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0008BAC7_3.xwm 12/22/2014 22:46 1419263215 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0008BAC7_3 0008BAC7_3 N 02 A1a Player Default: *вздыхает* Ладно... Я знаю кое-кого, кто может тебе помочь. За рынком есть небольшой переулок, там находится офис детективного агентства Валентайна. Знак большой, не пропустишь. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00086528 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00086575 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00086575_1.xwm 12/18/2014 22:08 1418915293 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00086575_1 00086575_1 N people don't like to talk about the detective agency, it's a business no one admits going to / Nervous 02 A1b Но не говори никому, что ты идешь туда, хорошо? Люди его не любят. Удивительно, как оно еще не закрылось. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Спасибо, Артуро. DialogueDiamondCity 00086528 00000 ArturoMQ103Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00086575 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00086575_2.xwm 12/18/2014 22:08 1418915300 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__00086575_2 00086575_2 N friendly, chuckling / Apologetic 00 Y1a Player Default: Новенький? В Даймонд-сити слухи быстро расходятся, что тут еще скажешь. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0002BEA5 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002B89B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B89B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002B89B_1 0002B89B_1 N friendly 00 Y1b Меня зовут Артуро Родригес. Если что нужно для защиты, давай общаться. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002BEA5 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002B89B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B89B_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002B89B_2 0002B89B_2 N friendly 00 A1a Player Default: Да. Я и есть новенький. Рад, что ты теперь с нами. Меня зовут Артуро Родригес. Если тебе нужна защита, только скажи. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002BEA4 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002BEA8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002BEA8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002BEA8_1 0002BEA8_1 N Puzzled 00 B1a Player Default: Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Путаю, значит? Ладно, как скажешь. Меня зовут Артуро, я торгую средствами для самообороны, если тебе нужно. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002BEA3 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002BEA6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002BEA6_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002BEA6_1 0002BEA6_1 N friendly 00 X1a Player Default: Сначала ты свое имя назови. Меня зовут Артуро, я продаю средства для самообороны. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002BEA2 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002BEA7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002BEA7_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002BEA7_1 0002BEA7_1 N player is trying to pay with a "charge card" - it looks like a worthless piece of plastic 02 Y1a Player Default: Я могу картой заплатить? Ты шутишь, что ли? Только крышки, дружок. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002B892 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0015FF03 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0015FF03_1.xwm 07/22/2014 20:41 1406036498 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0015FF03_1 0015FF03_1 N passionate, knowledgeable 02 Y2a Player Default: Значит, в оружии ты разбираешься? Слушай, я тебе могу продать пушки, мечи, что угодно. И гарантирую, что они тебя выручат. Но самое главное в оружии - это модификации. Каждый может сам выбрать, что ему нужнее. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0002B892 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002B89C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B89C_1.xwm 08/07/2014 00:45 1407347102 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002B89C_1 0002B89C_1 N 02 Y2b Установка прицела, увеличение магазина, все такое. Если ты будешь заботиться о своем снаряжении, то практически на каждый вопрос у тебя будет готовый ответ. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 0002B892 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002B89C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B89C_2.xwm 01/20/2014 23:03 1390233838 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002B89C_2 0002B89C_2 N 02 Y2c Ну ладно, вернемся к вопросу о том, какая именно защита тебе требуется. ArturoAlias NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 0002B892 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0002B89C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B89C_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueDiamondCity__0002B89C_3 0002B89C_3 N friendly -1 A Привет. Это ты тот новенький, про которого все говорят? NPCMArturo Player Default: Да. Я и есть новенький. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoIntroGroup FormID 000180F8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\000180F8_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000180F8_1 000180F8_1 N friendly -1 A Ты ведь новенький, да? NPCMArturo Player Default: Да. Я и есть новенький. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoIntroGroup FormID 00030E19 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00030E19_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00030E19_1 00030E19_1 N friendly -1 A А вот и новенький. Это же правда ты, да? NPCMArturo Player Default: Да. Я и есть новенький. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoIntroGroup FormID 00030E1A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00030E1A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00030E1A_1 00030E1A_1 N friendly -1 A Ты ведь новенькая, да? NPCMArturo Player Default: Да. Я и есть новенький. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoIntroGroup FormID 00030E1B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00030E1B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00030E1B_1 00030E1B_1 N friendly -1 A Привет. Это ты та новенькая, про которую все говорят? NPCMArturo Player Default: Да. Я и есть новенький. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoIntroGroup FormID 00030E1C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00030E1C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00030E1C_1 00030E1C_1 N friendly -1 A А вот и новенькая. Это же правда ты, да? NPCMArturo Player Default: Да. Я и есть новенький. DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoIntroGroup FormID 00030E1D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00030E1D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__00030E1D_1 00030E1D_1 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line -1 A Почему бы нам не вернуться к обсуждению оружия? NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoLoopBackGroup FormID 000EB343 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\000EB343_1.xwm 06/19/2014 03:15 1403122500 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000EB343_1 000EB343_1 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line -1 A Ладно, давай подумаем, как мы можем обеспечить тебе защиту. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoLoopBackGroup FormID 000EB344 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\000EB344_1.xwm 02/06/2014 05:23 1391639028 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000EB344_1 000EB344_1 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line -1 A А теперь давай вернемся к делу. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoLoopBackGroup FormID 000EB345 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\000EB345_1.xwm 06/19/2014 03:15 1403122515 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__000EB345_1 000EB345_1 N Mayor McDonough revealed to be a Synth and is dead or gone / Depressed -1 A Знаешь, это я продал Макдонаху ту его пушку. Если б я знал, что он... *вздыхает*. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0017D11A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0017D11A_1.xwm 09/03/2014 01:22 1409682171 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0017D11A_1 0017D11A_1 N -1 A Если интересует оружие, то у меня тут есть просто отличные образцы. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0002B8A1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B8A1_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002B8A1_1 0002B8A1_1 N -1 A Тебе нужен ствол? Или ты предпочитаешь драться врукопашную? NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0002B8A2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B8A2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002B8A2_1 0002B8A2_1 N -1 A Если предпочитаешь путешествовать налегке, можем обсудить старые добрые пистолеты или что-нибудь еще в этом духе. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0002B8A3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B8A3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002B8A3_1 0002B8A3_1 N -1 A Все, чем я торгую, отлично тебя защитит. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0002B8A4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B8A4_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002B8A4_1 0002B8A4_1 N -1 A Конечно, дробовик - надежное средство против рейдеров, но я могу предложить и другие варианты. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0002B8A5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B8A5_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002B8A5_1 0002B8A5_1 N -1 A Если тебе важнее всего безопасность, то вот винтовка: позволяет вести огонь из укрытия, очень удобно. Правда, я бы держал под рукой еще какое-нибудь оружие - на всякий случай. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0002B8A6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B8A6_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002B8A6_1 0002B8A6_1 N -1 A Тебе нужна защита. Она всем нужна. NPCMArturo Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueDiamondCity 000A7D2D 00000 ArturoGreetScene FFFFFFFF ArturoVendorGroup FormID 0002B8A0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002B8A0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueDiamondCity__0002B8A0_1 0002B8A0_1 N Все в порядке? NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 0002C956 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002C956_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__0002C956_1 0002C956_1 N Алло? NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 0002C957 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0002C957_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__0002C957_1 0002C957_1 N friendly, but a bit confused Ну... Я жду... NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 00017BF8 FFFFFFFF FormID 000850EB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\000850EB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueDiamondCity__000850EB_1 000850EB_1 N barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people Оружие самообороны! Сделано вручную! NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000057DD FFFFFFFF ArturoMarketplaceIdles FormID 0013CA8F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0013CA8F_1.xwm 06/23/2014 21:20 1403533227 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueDiamondCity__0013CA8F_1 0013CA8F_1 N barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people Не высовывайтесь за Стену без защиты! В продаже высококачественные средства самообороны! NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000057DD FFFFFFFF ArturoMarketplaceIdles FormID 0013CA90 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0013CA90_1.xwm 06/23/2014 21:20 1403533232 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueDiamondCity__0013CA90_1 0013CA90_1 N barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people Нужно что-то особенное? У нас есть верстак для любых работ. Прицелы, магазины, стволы. NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000057DD FFFFFFFF ArturoMarketplaceIdles FormID 0013CA91 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0013CA91_1.xwm 06/23/2014 21:20 1403533237 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueDiamondCity__0013CA91_1 0013CA91_1 N barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people Пистолеты, винтовки, боеприпасы! NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000057DD FFFFFFFF ArturoMarketplaceIdles FormID 0013CA92 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0013CA92_1.xwm 06/23/2014 21:21 1403533292 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueDiamondCity__0013CA92_1 0013CA92_1 N barking sales pitches in the marketplace to a crowd of about half a dozen people Не попадите впросак! Покупайте средства защиты в "Оружии Содружества". NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000057DD FFFFFFFF ArturoMarketplaceIdles FormID 0013CA93 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0013CA93_1.xwm 06/23/2014 21:22 1403533323 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Idle DialogueDiamondCity__0013CA93_1 0013CA93_1 N store is closed and you're relaxing around town Привет. Заходи утром к моей лавке. "Оружие Содружества" называется. NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ArturoOffHourHellos FormID 00160473 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00160473_1.xwm 07/23/2014 04:01 1406062872 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00160473_1 00160473_1 N store is closed and you're relaxing around town Я всю свою жизнь стволами торгую. Как и мой папаша. Когда-нибудь очередь дойдет и до моей дочери. NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ArturoOffHourHellos FormID 00160474 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00160474_1.xwm 07/23/2014 04:02 1406062924 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00160474_1 00160474_1 N store is closed and you're relaxing around town У тебя есть дети? У меня дочка. Слегка застенчивая, но книги, боже ж ты мой, просто проглатывает. NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ArturoOffHourHellos FormID 00160475 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00160475_1.xwm 07/23/2014 04:02 1406062936 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00160475_1 00160475_1 N Береги себя. NPCMArturo DialogueDiamondCity 000048EB FFFFFFFF ArturoOffHourHellos FormID 00160476 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00160476_1.xwm 07/23/2014 04:02 1406062941 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueDiamondCity__00160476_1 00160476_1 N 01 A1a GenericNPC: Что посоветуешь, Артуро? Все зависит от того, где и что нужно защищать. Arturo NPCMArturo ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo01 00056623 00000 ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00056629 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00056629_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__00056629_1 00056629_1 N 01 A1b Возьмем, к примеру, дом. Дробовик - отличное оружие устрашения. Грабители могут сбежать раньше, чем тебе вообще придется стрелять. Arturo NPCMArturo GenericNPC: Меня больше беспокоит вопрос личной безопасности. Ну, знаешь, если кто-то нападает на тебя неожиданно. ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo01 00056623 00000 ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00056629 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00056629_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__00056629_2 00056629_2 N 03 A1a GenericNPC: Меня больше беспокоит вопрос личной безопасности. Ну, знаешь, если кто-то нападает на тебя неожиданно. Тогда тебе нужен маленький полуавтоматический пистолет и хорошая кобура. Arturo NPCMArturo GenericNPC: Спасибо. Я подумаю. ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo01 00056621 00000 ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 00056626 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00056626_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__00056626_1 00056626_1 N "handmade" as in "handmade pistol" 00 A1a Ты все еще носишь с собой ту старую самоделку? Говорю тебе, когда-нибудь у нее отвалится рукоять. Arturo NPCMArturo GenericNPC: Пока не отвалилась. Думаешь, я стану покупать новую пушку из-за рукояти? ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo02 0005661F 00000 ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005662D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0005662D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0005662D_1 0005662D_1 N 02 A1a GenericNPC: Пока не отвалилась. Думаешь, я стану покупать новую пушку из-за рукояти? Кто говорит о новой пушке? Arturo NPCMArturo ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo02 0005661D 00000 ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005662A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0005662A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0005662A_1 0005662A_1 N 02 A1b Я могу со скидкой продать тебе нормальную рукоять, а поставишь ее уже самостоятельно. Arturo NPCMArturo GenericNPC: Хм-м... Неплохая мысль. Может, в другой раз... ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo02 0005661D 00000 ConvDiamondCityGenericArturo02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0005662A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\0005662A_2.xwm 01/20/2014 23:15 1390234508 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvDiamon__0005662A_2 0005662A_2 N a man has another man at gunpoint, you're in the crowd watching / Nervous -1 A Ты не высовывайся. Тут не пойми что... NPCMArturo FFDiamondCity12 0015371D FFFFFFFF ArturoRodriguez GetIsID 1 HumanRace FFDiamondCity12VendorsBeforeShooting FormID 00153755 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00153755_1.xwm 02/10/2015 03:53 1423515234 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity12__00153755_1 00153755_1 N the police just shot a crazed gunman / Nervous -1 A Как хорошо, что охрана разобралась с этим психом. NPCMArturo FFDiamondCity12 0015371D FFFFFFFF ArturoRodriguez GetIsID 1 HumanRace FFDiamondCity12VendorsAfterShooting FormID 00153760 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00153760_1.xwm 03/31/2015 22:46 1427816776 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFDiamondCity12__00153760_1 00153760_1 N Matter of fact 00 A1a Счетчик Гейгера, приятель? target NPCMArturo Companion: Мой - в магазине. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183EDD 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_DiamondCityArturo FFFFFFFF ArturoRodriguez GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00183F02 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00183F02_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:28 1424287726 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183F02_1 00183F02_1 N Double-speak - speaking to a spy, element of danger 02 A1a Companion: Мой - в магазине. Ты тот парень, насчет статьи? target NPCMArturo Companion: Единственный и неповторимый. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183EDB 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_DiamondCityArturo FFFFFFFF ArturoRodriguez GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00183EE9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00183EE9_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:29 1424287759 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183EE9_1 00183EE9_1 N Hushed, double-speak vital information to a spy 04 A1a Companion: Единственный и неповторимый. Ты лучше поосторожнее. Объект засиживается допоздна со странными посетителями. target NPCMArturo Companion: Это не доказательство. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183ED9 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_DiamondCityArturo FFFFFFFF ArturoRodriguez GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00183F04 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00183F04_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:29 1424287779 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183F04_1 00183F04_1 N Defensive 06 A1a Companion: Это не доказательство. Слушай, ведь даже Пайпер еще ничего не накопала. target NPCMArturo Companion: Ясно. Не высовываться, и без героизма. CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon 00183ED7 00001 CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon_DiamondCityArturo FFFFFFFF ArturoRodriguez GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00183EEB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMArturo\00183EEB_1.xwm 02/19/2015 02:29 1424287794 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom CIS_ChatWithNPC_Deacon__00183EEB_1 00183EEB_1 N ArturoRodriguez